Protectorship
by Aloe Fera
Summary: Hidup Sakura berubah drastis! Tak sengaja bertemu dengan buron Interpol nomer wahid—dan tiba-tiba saja semua orang menuduhnya sebagai kaki tangan Itachi. Gara-gara itu Sakura jungkir balik menghindari tembakan, melompat dari pesawat yang nyaris meledak, nyaris mati karena ratusan tembakan. Walaupun semua yang ia lakukan sangat berbahaya, Sakura tahu Itachi akan melindunginya.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto not mine.**

 **Protectorship by Aloe Fera**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hidup Sakura berubah drastis! Tak sengaja bertemu dengan buron Interpol nomer wahid—dan tiba-tiba saja semua orang menuduhnya sebagai kaki tangan Itachi. Gara-gara itu Sakura jadi jungkir balik menghindari tembakan, ngebut gila-gilaan, melompat dari pesawat yang nyaris meledak, terkepung di gudang dan nyaris mati karena ratusan tembakan. Walaupun semua yang ia lakukan sangat berbahaya, Sakura tidak ingin jauh dari Itachi."

 **A/N:**

 **DLDR. Typo's etc.**

 **perhatian: nama tokoh yang di bold adalah kondisi _pergolakan batin_ mereka. apa yang dialami dan dipikirkan. cuma ada di chap 1, btw. **

**mengharap komentar yang membangun dari pembaca sekalian. trims.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bandar Udara Internasional San Francisco.**

 **. Sakura .**

Sakura selalu meremehkan telenovela maupun drama yang menayangkan adegan pria dan wanita yang tanpa sengaja bertabrakan kemudian jatuh cinta. Itu sangat klasik dan membosankan. Namun saat ini ia berubah pikiran. Tabrakan kecil ini benar-benar membawa berkah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara berat nan seksi itu menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan liar. Ia buru-buru mengangguk dan membantu pria itu memungut tiketnya yang jatuh. Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terus melirik wajah pria menawan itu.

Postur tubuhnya sangat gagah, tinggi dengan dada bidang yang bisa menjadi sandarannya berkeluh kesah sepanjang malam. Ia memiliki alis hitam tebal dan mata yang tajam. Tampilan machonya itu di dukung oleh garis rahang yang tegas dan senyuman memikat. _Benar-benar tampan dan berkarisma. Dan macho. Dan keren. Dan baik._ Sakura terus menambahkan kalimat pujian di kepalanya.

"Maaf aku terlalu sibuk dengan ponselku hingga tidak melihatmu." Pria itu memberikan tatapan menyesal yang terlihat tulus. Sakura bertanya-tanya apakah dia orang lokal atau sama sepertinya sebagai turis. Pasalnya, wajahnya masih tampak seperti orang timur.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memakluminya. Semua orang sibuk di sini." Sakura bersyukur suaranya terdengar normal dan tidak tergagap malu seperti kebiasaan Hinata, sahabatnya saat bertemu pria asing.

"Ke Konoha?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. benar."

Pria itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebelum berjalan pergi menjauh. "Gerbang dua puluh."

Sakura masih menatap kepergian pria itu dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya sebelum ia kembali tersadar bahwa ia harus mengejar pesawatnya sendiri. Ino—Sahabatnya selain Hinata—pasti akan merengek dua hari dua malam jika ia terlambat di acara fitting gaun esok hari. Sakura dipercaya sebagai _bridesmaid_ bersama dengan Hinata dan Tenten.

Sambil tetap berada dalam antrian, Sakura terus menggerutu sebal.

Harusnya saat ini ia berada di Los Angeles, bersama dengan mentornya Tsunade Senju. Berjemur dengan bikini barunya di Malibu dan mungkin sedikit tebar pesona pada beberapa turis maupun warga lokal yang tampan. Bukannya berada dalam antrian untuk segera pulang ke Konoha.

Gerutuannya makin panjang saat petugas yang mengecek tiketnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak berada dalam list penerbangan.

"Aku baru saja _check in_ sepuluh menit yang lalu. Pasti ada kesalahan." Katanya dengan nada ketus.

"Maaf. Tapi data di komputer menyatakan kau tidak terdaftar."

Sudah cukup ramah tamahnya. Sakura mendesah kesal dan menatap tajam pada si petugas. "Dengar, Sheery." Suara Sakura mendesis berbahaya saat melihat pin namanya. "Sahabatku akan menikah dan aku harus mendampinginya. Kalau kedatanganku ke Konoha terlambat satu detik saja, dia akan mengamuk dan mengutukku tidak akan pernah menikah. Sekarang, cek kembali komputer bodoh itu atau kau akan menyesal membuatku menunggu."

"Maaf tapi aku benar-benar—"

"Apa?! Kau ingin menjawab tidak bisa? Orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam pesawat bahkan berada di antrian belakang saat _check in_!"

"Sekali lagi maaf atas keteledoran kami miss Haruno. Kami akan mengganti penerbangan Anda hari ini pukul sebelas lima puluh." Sherry menanggapi Sakura dengan tenang. Tak peduli pelototan garang yang dilemparkan gadis aneh berambut merah muda di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum pada penumpang di belakang Sakura dan mulai mengecek boarding passnya.

Sakura merasa terabaikan. Dia nyaris mengamuk pada Sheery saat wajah si tampan itu ada di hadapannya. _Astaga! jadi saat aku marah-marah tadi dia ada dibelakangku?_

Pria itu memberikan senyum penyesalan pada Sakura. " _Sometimes everything happens for a reason_."

Sakura bengong. Apa-apaan tadi?

* * *

...

* * *

 **. Itachi .**

 _Sempurna!_

Mata hitam Itachi tak bisa melepas sosok gadis berambut nyentrik—merah muda—yang sibuk bicara dengan ponselnya. Tas milik gadis itu memiliki sebuah kantung kecil di depan. Tempat sempurna untuk menitipkan benda berharganya.

Itachi melangkah keluar dari restoran. Membuntuti gadis itu secara diam-diam. Tangannya yang berada di dalam kantung jaket memegang mainan ksatria erat-erat. Di dalam mainan itu terdapat Zephyr, sebuah baterai kecil berdaya tinggi yang tidak akan pernah habis. Singkatnya, benda ini adalah energi abadi. Sesuatu yang membuat orang-orang tertarik untuk memilikinya.

Tepat pada perhitungannya, Itachi menubrukkan dirinya sendiri kehadapan gadis yang diincarnya. Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki rambut merah muda. Hal itu akan memudahkannya mengambil Zephyr yang sengaja ia masukkan ke dalam tas gadis itu. Itachi harus steril saat melewati pemeriksaan petugas. Tentu saja Zephyr harus dititipkan sementara.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia bertanya basa-basi. Menatap wajah gadis yang ia tabrak—yang kemudian ia sesali. Gadis itu memiliki mata hijau yang indah. Saat menatapnya semua kecemasan dan ketegangan yang selalu memeluk hidupnya hilang. Mata itu memberikan kesejukan yang nyaman dan terasa nyata.

Keterpukauan Itachi akan gadis itu terputus saat mengingat tujuan awalnya. Ia merutuki pertahanan dirinya yang lemah. Dengan segera ia memutus kontak matanya dengan gadis itu, membantunya mengambil tiket dan buku terjatuh. Meminta maaf untuk meninggalkan kesan sopan dan mengarahkan gadis itu ke gerbang dua puluh, tempat dimana mereka berjumpa dan ia akan mengambil kembali Zephyr dalam tasnya.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Ia berada tepat di belakang gadis itu dalam antrian masuk. Diam-diam mengambil Zephyr dalam tasnya saat gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Haruno itu berselisih dengan petugas. Tentu saja orang sipil sepertinya dilarang naik ke dalam pesawat yang telah dipersiapkan khusus untuk meringkusnya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika gadis mungil itu terlibat di dalamnya.

Itachi sengaja meninggalkan nasehat lama kepada nona Haruno yang jelita. " _Sometimes everything happens for a reason."_

* * *

 _..._

* * *

 **. Kabuto .**

Mendengar Orochimaru—bosnya—mengomel adalah sesuatu yang memuakkan. Ia dan timnya sedang berada dalam mobil menuju bandara. Bersiap-siap menangkat Itachi yang membawa kabur Zephyr dan menyembunyikan keberadaan Nara Shikamaru—pemuda yang menciptakan benda luar biasa itu—penghianatannya itu membuat semua organisasi baik di pihak hitam maupun putih mengincarnya.

Meski ia sibuk menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru, matanya tetap terpasang pada layar di hadapan. Rekaman cctv di bandara menunjukkan keberadaan Itachi dengan seorang gadis. Kabuto menutup ponselnya sejenak dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari tahu identitas gadis itu.

"Apakah kita harus membawanya ke markas?"

"Tidak." Kabuto menyeringai. "Aku punya ide yang lebih baik."

* * *

...

* * *

 **. Sakura .**

Ini benar-benar pengalaman paling memuakkan. Baru kali ini ia ada maskapai yang menolak penumpang bisnis. Meskipun mereka mengganti jadwal penerbangan dengan jam keberangkatan yang berbeda, ia tetap akan terlambat untuk fitting baju. Dan apa yang harus ia katakana pada Ino nantinya?

Gerutuan di kepala Sakura terhenti saat Sheery, si petugas menyebalkan tadi menemuinya dengan senyum minta maaf. "Kami menemukan kursi untukmu."

Segera saja Sakura bangkit. "Nah. Begini lebih baik!" ia dituntun Sheery menuju ke dalam pesawatnya.

* * *

...

* * *

 **. Itachi .**

"Sial. Apa yang dia lakukan?!"

Melihat kehadiran nona Haruno yang tadinya ditolak masuk, saat ini justru seperti mendapatkan pelayanan ekstra dari maskapai membuat Itachi merasa tidak nyaman. Kabuto pasti sudah gila. Membuat orang sipil sepertinya masuk ke dalam ambang kematian.

"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi." Ia menyapa gadis itu lebih dulu. "Kau bisa duduk di sebelahku. Banyak sekali kursi kosong di sini." Itachi menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Ia harus memastikan gadis ini aman sampai tempat tujuan saat seluruh penumpang dalam pesawat ini adalah agen lapangan yang sudah siap membunuhnya.

"Oke." Gadis itu meletakkan tas ranselnya di kursi sebelum memperkenalkan diri. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Sakura Haruno."

"Itachi."

* * *

000000

* * *

Sakura menunggu kelanjutan namanya. Alisnya masih berkerut saat ia menanyakan, "Hanya Itachi?"

"Ya. Hanya itu."

Sakura mengangguk kecil sebagai respon. Akan terlalu kurang ajar kalau ia memaksakan diri mengetahui marga pria dihadapannya. Lagipula ini masih pertemuan pertama—baiklah, kedua jika tabrakan tadi dihitung. Tak nyaman berada dalam keheningan, Sakura kembali bertanya. "Apa kau orang Jepang juga?"

"Ya."

Singkat dan dingin. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Persis seperti seseorang.

Uchiha Sasuke, teman masa kecilnya di Konoha. Ia sempat kehilangan kontak beberapa tahun dengan cinta pertamanya itu. Namun beberapa bulan ini Naruto berhasil mengumpulkan mereka semua dalam sebuah reuni kecil-kecilan. Sasuke kini menjadi seorang polisi, Naruto yang heroik sejak kecil menjadi seorang pengacara dan dirinya berhasil membuat cita-cita masa kecil sebagai seorang dokter tercapai.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, pria disampingnya memiliki ciri khas yang sama sepertinya. Mulai dari rambut, garis rahang, bibir, dan cara mereka bicara. Sakura diserang rasa penasarang untuk menanyakan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Apa kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Maaf?" Itachi mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura. Membuat gadis itu sulit bernafas selama beberapa detik. "Aku tidak begitu mendengarmu tadi. Suaramu pelan sekali. Bisa ulangi?"

Gerakan itu sebuah kamuflase dari Itachi. Tentu saja ia mengenal baik siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke. Adik kecilnya yang kini berprofesi sebagai kepala divisi kriminal di kepolisian Konoha. Sudah sekian lama ia tidak membicarakan masalah Uchiha dengan orang lain. Dan gadis ini, baru saja membicarakan salah satu anggota keluarganya. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa hubungan mereka berdua.

"I-itu, Teman kecilku. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku bertanya karena kalian tampak begitu mirip."

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Ah, begitu." Sakura nyengir. Merasa aneh karena menanyakan hal yang membuat mereka berdua canggung. Tiba-tiba terjadi turbulensi yang cukup kencang hingga membuat bagasi terbuka dan sebuah tas—entah milik siapa hampir jatuh dikepala Sakura kalau saja Itachi tidak sigap menangkapnya.

Sakura terkejut akan kecepatan dan kesigapan pria disebelahnya. "Wow. Terimakasih."

"Kau harus ke toilet. Bajumu terkena sesuatu." Itachi menunjuk bercak berwarna cokelat di kaus putih Sakura. "Kurasa dari dalam tas ini." ia membuka tas dan menemukan kaleng soda yang remuk.

"Kau benar. Noda seperti ini sulit dihilangkan." Gadis mungil itu lekas berdiri dari kursinya. Lagi-lagi turbulensi melanda badan pesawat. Sakura langsung berpegangan pada lengan Itachi.

"Biar kubantu." Itachi bergeser ke samping. Membiarkan Sakura berjalan mendahuluinya sementara ia melihat _penumpang_ yang lain. Mereka nampak santai. Terlihat biasa dalam penyamaran orang asing. Namun Itachi tahu mereka telah membuat perhitungan untuk menyerangnya begitu Sakura berada di dalam toilet.

Dan benar saja. Lelaki berambut pirang dengan tubuh kekar yang duduk tak jauh dari toilet langsung berdiri dan memberikannya sebuah suntikan bius. Namun Itachi yang sigap lebih dulu berhasil menahan serangannya dan menusuk suntikan itu pada penyerangnya.

Seorang yang lain datang, dan Itachi langsung menarik lengannya dan membenturkan kepalanya ke arah bagasi. _Dasar amatir._ Desahnya dalam hati. Empat orang datang kemudian. Mengeroyoknya dalam pukulan dan beberapa bius lagi. Itachi tetap berhasil menghindar dan menjatuhkan mereka semua dengan mudah hingga sebuah pisau menyerempet kepalanya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati dua orang musuh yang cukup tangguh. Keduanya pernah di lihat Itachi dalam misi lapangan dan ia tahu mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Bergerak cepat, Itachi mencabut pisau yang menancap di kabin tepat di belakangnya, kemudian melemparkan pisau itu untuk menjatuhkan seorang pria yang menodongnya dengan senjata. Lemparannya tepat mengenai dada dan membuat pria itu ambruk seketika. Rekannya yang tak terima langsung menendang Itachi hingga terjungkal ke bagian ruang pramugari. Sebuah pukulan lain yang membuat tirai berlubang. Itachi dengan gesit menangkap tangan pria itu, memitingnya hingga terdengar bunyi krak cukup keras, kemudian menubrukkan tempurung kepala lawannya ke lemari besi terdekat.

"Sudah berakhir, Itachi."

Itachi menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati co-pilot pesawat menodongnya dengan pistol.

"Benarkah?" tanpa rasa takut Itachi mendekatinya.

"Dimana Zephyrnya?" Co-pilot itu bertanya dengan nada memaksa.

Itachi tak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak ingin dia jawab. Turbulensi yang lagi-lagi terjadi, dimanfaatkannya untuk menjatuhkan senjata yang di pegang lawan. Saat pistol tidak ada di gengamannya, ia tampak seperti seorang pengecut. Itachi memukul perutnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Membuatnya co-pilot itu terduduk dengan lemas.

"Mengapa gadis itu ada di dalam pesawat? Katakan!" Itachi mencengkeram kerah co-pilot, hampir mencekiknya. Membuatnya mengerang dalam penderitaan. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat katakan!" tuntutnya tak sabaran

Mulut si co-pilot hampir terbuka. Namun bukannya memberi tahu, ia justru berteriak kesakitan karena sebuah peluru dari pistol kedap suara mengenai perutnya. Melihat itu Itachi langsung menunduk. Bersembunyi sambil memikirkan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil. Ia tidak membawa senjata. Namun seorang musuh yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya masih mengenggam senjata di tangan.

Itachi langsung mengambil pistol itu dan menembaknya ke arah musuh yang lain. Kabar baiknya adalah ia tepat sasaran, seperti biasa. Kabar buruknya, ia baru saja menembak seorang pilot. Lalu siapa yang memegang kendali pesawat?

 _Oh, sial!_ Itachi mendesis kesal. Semuanya menjadi berantakan.

* * *

000

* * *

Saat Sakura keluar dari toilet, ia menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

 _Kemana perginya penumpang lain?_

Alisnya berkerut saat melihat Itachi duduk santai di kursi koridor. Memegang dua tequila—Sakura hanya menebaknya dan menyodorkan satu gelas padanya sebelum ia bertanya kemana semua orang.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi." Kata pria itu dengan nada yang datar. Tampaknya kode dari Itachi tidak bisa ditangkap oleh Sakura, jadi ia mulai bicara dengan mode _normalnya._ "Kau boleh minum dulu."

Untungnya, Sakura patuh. Ia meneguk minuman yang disodorkan Itachi. "Apa yang terjadi? Kemana semua orang?"

"Dengar. Kau jangan panik. Situasinya terkendali."

"Situasi?" Sakura mengerutkan alis tak mengerti.

"Kita kehilangan semua orang."

"Memangnya mereka pergi kemana?"

"Maksudku, mereka mati."

"Mati?" Sakura masih belum sadar akan situasi. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang menjelaskan ada orang yang mati dengan menawarkan tequila dan dengan wajah yang super tenang.

"Ya, mereka tertembak."

"Oleh siapa?" Gadis itu berbisik takut. Ia mendekati Itachi dengan ragu-ragu. "Apa maksudmu ada teroris disini?"

Saat Sakura mendekat, Itachi bisa mencium aroma _lilac_ yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. "Olehku." Itachi menjawab dengan sedikit keraguan. Takut jika gadis disebelahnya menjerit panik.

"Ha?" Mata hijau itu mengedip cepat. Mencerna pengakuan Itachi yang ia anggap tak masuk akal.

Tak ingin pertahanan dirinya kembali hancur karena tatapan mata yang menghipnotis, Itachi memilih masuk ke ruangan pilot. "Aku akan mendaratkan pesawat. Maukah kau duduk tenang dan menggunakan sabuk pengaman?"

Sakura masih dalam posisi semula, duduk di sandaran kursi, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ia merasakan posisi pesawat yang tiba-tiba membelok tajam. Membuatnya secara otomatis duduk sambil mencengkeram sabuk pengaman. Masker Oksigen keluar secara otomatis. Sakura berniat memakainya saat mendengar suara orang jatuh. Ia langsung berdiri dengan pikiran horor. Apa itu?

Seseorang—bukan, tapi banyak orang jatuh akibat posisi pesawat yang tidak stabil. Yang membuat Sakura membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar adalah fakta bahwa mereka semua tidak sadar. _Jadi, yang dikatakan Itachi itu benar-benar terjadi? Mereka semua mati?!_

"AAAAAAAA!" Sakura berlari memasuki ruangan yang dimasuki Itachi. Ia tidak ingin berada di tempat yang sama dengan orang mati. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?! Kenapa semua orang mati disini?" ia makin panik dan histeris saat melihat mayat pilot yang ada di sebelah Itachi.

"Oh Tuhan! Kita akan jatuh! Kita akan mati!"

"Tenanglah. Aku akan menanganinya. Duduklah." Perintah Itachi

Sakura membeliak. "Dimana aku harus duduk?! Aku tidak mau duduk di dekat orang mati!"

Itachi menunjuk kursi cadangan di belakangnya. Sakura buru-buru duduk dan berusaha keras memasang sabuk pengamanya dengan cara yang benar. "Apa kau bisa mengontrol pesawat? Kita akan mendarat di bandara terdekat kan?!"

"Tidak. Mereka sengaja menunggu disana."

"Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka menunggu? Apa mau mereka? Apa mereka akan membunuh kita?"

"Semakin sedikit kau tahu, maka akan semakin baik." Jawab Itachi dengan singkat. Ia sibuk mengirim sinyal _mayday_ dan mencoba mengontrol lajur pesawat agar tidak menukik turun dengan kecepatan menggila.

Sakura hampir berseru protes. Sebagian dirinya yang keras kepala menuntut penjelasan. Sebagian yang lain, tampak pasrah akan takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan padanya. Kalau mati ya mati saja.

Langit gelap membuat semuanya kelihatan memburuk. Saat Itachi berhasil mengendalikan pesawat dan membawanya turun perlahan menuju sebuah jalan kecil pedewasaan, Sakura berteriak memperingati saat sebuah truk ada di jalur pintasan mereka. "Ada truk disana! Awas!" ia berteriak ngeri.

Itachi menurunkan roda pesawat. Menjalankanya dengan mulus tepat di belakang truk seolah ukuran kendaraan yang ia kenakan tak beda jauh dari ukuran truk. Untunglah truk itu berbelok ke kanan saat moncong pesawat hampir menabrak bagian belakang truk. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi menabrak pagar kayu perkebunan jagung. Sakura terus berteriak histeris. Terlebih saat goncangan keras di pesawat dan terdengar bunyi patahan keras. Lalu tiba-tiba saja pesawat mereka berhenti.

"Ayo keluar." Itachi membantu Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya. Tubuh gadis itu gemetar dengan hebat. "Masih belum aman. Kita harus lekas keluar. Masih ada sisa bahan bakar disini, bisa saja terjadi konslet listrik yang memercik api kemudian membuat pesawat meledak."

Sakura mengangguk patuh. Mengikuti setiap langkah yang diambil Itachi dan keluar dari pesawat melalui pintu darurat. Ia memaksa kakinya berjalan meski semua tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa syok, panik dan takut yang belum juga surut.

"Kita harus mendiskusikan sesuatu." Lamat-lamat Sakura mendengar Itachi bicara. Pria itu melepas kemejanya, memperlihatkan tubuh atletis yang terluka.

"Kau tertembak?" Sakura tidak bisa mencegah matanya melihat luka Itachi. Jelas itu luka tembakan. Kabar baiknya, tidak ada peluru yang bersarang disana. Mungkin hanya terserempet. Tidak benar-benar parah, dan Sakura merasa lega akan hal itu. "Kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan mungkin penjara."

Itachi hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Tak banyak bicara, ia memberikan sebotol kecil cairan pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Hal yang bisa membuatmu tenang dan menghilangkan rasa panik."

Tanpa ragu Sakura meminumnya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan ketenangan setelah kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. "Kenapa aku merasa aneh setelah meminumnya?"

"Ya. itu akan membuatmu tidur. Tapi tenanglah kau akan bangun dalam beberapa jam." Setelah membungkus lukanya, Itachi memakai kaus dengan cepat. "Dengarkan aku, Sakura—"

"Kau membiusku?!" Sakura mendesis berbahaya. Ia berusaha menjaga jarak dari Itachi, namun pria itu justru makin mendekatinya.

"Ya. Ini untuk kebaikanmu. Jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik. Akan ada beberapa orang jahat yang menanyaimu tentang aku. Kau harus mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jangan mengingat apapun yang terjadi hari ini dan jangan sampai kau terbujuk untuk naik kendaraan mereka."

"Siapa mereka yang kau maksud?"

"Mereka orang jahat, Sakura. Mereka akan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah agen federal, dan kau akan di-DIP."

"Apa itu DIP?"

"Disinformation Protokol _._ Mereka akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang aku, menjelek-jelekkan aku, mengatakan mentalku tidak stabil, aku berbahaya, dan gila. Semua yang diucapkan mereka akan terdengar meyakinkan. Dan jika mereka akan sering mengatakan: stabil, keamanan, keselamatan, itu artinya mereka akan membunuhmu atau paling tidak kau akan dipenjara dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

Sakura panik. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!"

"Lari. Dan aku akan melindungimu."

Hanya itu yang Sakura dengar sebelum ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan Itachi karena efek obat yang ia berikan.

 **TBC**

* * *

edit:

Aku lupa nyantuimin pemberitahuan ini: jadi, cerita ini terinspirasi sepenuhnya dari film Kinght and Day (2010) film yang dimainkan oleh papi aku, Tom Cruise (duh bapak satu ini pesonanya banyak banget.) dan Cameron Diaz.

Tapi di protectorship yang aku buat, ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda karna aku memasukkan karakter Sasuke sebagai adik Itachi, sedangkan di Knight and Day, Roy Miller (Tom Cruise) adalah anak tunggal. Sasuke juga akan memiliki peran di sini.

Ada yang bilang, tidak ada orisinilitas pada seorang penulis. pasti selalu ada tema yang sama, meski dengan plot yang berbeda.

Aku harap kalian gak keberatan dengan ide cerita yang aku buat, kalaupun iya, maka aku nggak akan melanjutkan cerita ini. terimakasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back!**

 **Ternyata banyak yang mengapresiasi fic ini. Terima kasih banyak atas review, fav, dan follownya** **.**

 **Catatan: fic ini terinspirasi film Knight and Day. Bayangkan jika Itachi adalah Roy dan Sakura pemeran June. Tapi ceritanya akan jauh berbeda (di chap ini contohnya) karena aku memasukkan karakter Sasuke sebagai adik Itachi. Dan mungkin akan ada kisah cinta segitiga *wkkkk spoiler***

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **Sampaikan komen, kesan, dan kritikan di kotak review**

0-0-0

Entah sebuah keberuntungan atau justru peluang yang harus dimanfaatkan, Itachi menemukan sebuah mobil jeep tua yang masih layak guna. Mesinnya masih bisa menyala, dan tanki bensinnya berada dalam keadaan sempurna.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Itachi segera memanggul Sakura untuk masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mesin beroda empat itu menuju Konoha. Ledakan pesawat itu pasti memancing perhatian tim forensik, gabungan kepolisian, oknum media dan juga beberapa masyarakat sekitar untuk datang ke lokasi. Dan ia tahu mereka—agen FBI yang dipelopori oleh Kabuto—akan menyergapnya dengan cepat

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Konoha, Itachi memikirkan situasi yang berubah menjadi lebih rumit. Zephyr masih aman dalam saku jaketnya, namun keberadaan Sakura tidak bisa ia acuhkan begitu saja. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kelicikan Kabuto yang telah menjadikan Sakura sebagai tumbal hidup. Memasukkan gadis itu ke dalam pesawat hanya untuk mengetahui tindakan apa yang akan ia ambil.

Pilihan pertama adalah membiarkan gadis itu mati. Membuatnya terlihat tidak berharga dan tak ada sangkut paut dengannya. Itachi memang sempat memikirkan pilihan itu, bagaimanapun ia adalah agen lapangan yang dilatih untuk tidak meletakkan empati sembarangan dan fokus pada tujuan. Namun ada beberapa hal yang menjadi bahan pertimbangannya. Selain karena Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke yang mana merupakan adik kandungnya, dalam pikiran terjauhnya ia bisa merasakan ketertarikannya pada Sakura. Hal yang pertama kali ia rasakan dalam hidupnya.

Karena pemikiran itulah ia memilih pilihan kedua. Memang sedikit merepotkan, Itachi mendengus karena kata itu mengingatkannya pada _trade mark_ Shikamaru. Pilihan itu adalah menyelamatkan Sakura dan membuat Kabuto berpikir bahwa gadis itu adalah kaki tangannya. Sebuah langkah yang berbahaya dan menambah beban, namun Itachi tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa penasarannya pada Sakura. Ia ingin tahu alasan mengapa mata itu bisa memberikan kesejukan dan kenyamanan padanya. Dan juga hubungan gadis itu dengan Sasuke, adik kandungnya.

Memori Itachi berputar pada kilasan waktu yang telah lalu. Saat dimana ia berumur lima belas tahun dan direkrut masuk ke dalam elit negara bernama Akatsuki, sekumpulan agen yang rahasia yang keberadaanya tidak diakui seperti FBI, MI6, CIA dan semacamnya. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Akatsuki. Untuk masuk ke dalam elit organisasi seperti Akatsuki, Itachi diwajibkan untuk memutus hubungan dengan keluarga, teman dan sahabatnya karena mereka percaya itu adalah titik lemah seorang agen.

Berdasarkan pengalamannya, ada dua cara untuk memutus hubungan. Pertama dengan membunuh. Dan kedua dengan memalsukan kematian.

Kedua pilihan itu tidak ada yang menguntungkan, namun jika harus memilih, maka Itachi memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan kedua.

Saat itu musim semi, keluarga mereka piknik di pinggir kota Konoha. Seperti biasa, ibunya akan menyiapkan bekal mereka sementara ia, ayah dan adiknya bermain di sekitar taman. Ia ingat saat itu usia Sasuke lima tahun, dan bocah itu terlalu bersemangat menendang bola hingga masuk ke tengah sungai yang dalam. Seketika wajah Sasuke menjadi suram dan ia nyaris menangis. Itachi mendekat dan memberikan wejangan terakhirnya sebagai seorang kakak, "Jaga dirimu dan jadilah kuat." Seraya menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke kening Sasuke, kemudian ia masuk ke air untuk mengambil bola dan berpura-pura tenggelam. Itulah cara Itachi memalsukan kematiannnya.

Mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya memutuskan hubungan, rasanya aneh mendapati dirinya saat ini tengah berhubungan dengan seorang gadis. Namun kembali ke pemikiran awal dan komitmen janjinya pada Sakura, Itachi akan melindunginya.

Pasti.

 **0-0-0**

Begitu mendengar berita pesawat dari San Fransisco jatuh di ladang Otogakure, Sasuke langsung sigap membaca deretan nama penumpang yang tertera di layar televisi. Jantungnya mencelos begitu melihat nama yang familier beberapa hari ini. Secepat kilat, Sasuke keluar dari kantornya menuju parkiran. Menghiraukan panggilan Lee maupun protesan Kiba yang menggerutu karena tertabrak olehnya. Di kepalanya saat ini hanya ada satu pemikiran, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke tidak pernah mengakui bahwa keberadaan Naruto dan gadis itu sangat berharga. Masa kecilnya menjadi lebih berwarna setelah dua tahun ia bermuram durja menyaksikan kematian kakaknya. Naruto, anak laki-laki yang berisik dan hobi mengusik, dan Sakura gadis pemalu yang selalu memberikan seluruh perhatian padanya.

Ia adalah cinta pertama gadis itu.

Dan gadis itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengakui ini, namun sekarang ia membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Seharusnya ia mengakuinya. Lebih awal pasti akan lebih baik, sehingga kejadian menyesakkan ini takkan terulang lagi. Kehilangan seseorang yang memiliki arti di hidupmu itu sangat menyakitkan.

Tujuan utama Sasuke adalah bandara Konoha. Menyeruduk kerumunan orang yang berkumpul di meja informasi, pria dua puluh delapan tahun itu berbicara dengan lantang seraya mengacungkan tanda pengenal polisinya. "Uchiha Sasuke, kepolisian Konoha. Berikan aku data penumpang pesawat dari San Fransisco ke Konoha."

Salah satu petugas langsung menyerahkan data yang diminta Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia meneliti data itu dan menyadari ada dua nama Haruno Sakura yang tertera di daftar penumpang dengan jadwal pesawat yang berbeda. "Kenapa ada dua nama penumpang yang sama?"

"Ah, atas nama Haruno Sakura memang ada kesalahan. Saya sudah pastikan ke pihak penerbangan bahwa penumpang atas nama Haruno Sakura naik di pesawat berikutnya. Bukan pesawat yang jatuh—"

Sesegera mungkin Sasuke berubah haluan. Ia kembali berlari ke parkiran, masuk ke mobilnya dan membawa mesin beroda empat itu menuju apartemen Sakura. Radio yang menyala di mobil masih setia memberitakan kecelakaan pesawat.

 _"…Semua penumpang meninggal ketika pesawat mengalami turbulensi. Kejadian ini mungkin dipengaruhi oleh badai petir yang menyebabkan kerusakan di pesawat. Sejauh ini itulah analisa yang dijabarkan oleh pihak FAA. Mari kita semua berdoa untuk korban jatuhnya pesawat…."_

Sasuke tak pernah merasa hidupnya seperti dipermainkan seperti ini. Ia merasa kosong dan bersyukur di waktu yang bersamaan. Apapun makna perasaan yang Sasuke rasakan hari ini, satu pemahaman mendesak di kepalanya, meminta untuk segera di deklarasikan.

Hari ini ia harus menyatakan perasaanya pada Sakura.

Harus.

 **0-0-0**

Pukul sembilan pagi, dan seperti kucing yang gemar malas-malasan, Sakura Haruno masih setia bergerumul dengan kasur, bantal dan selimutnya sembari memutar sebuah memori yang baru ia rasa begitu nyata. _Bandara San Francisco. Pesawat jatuh. Itachi. FBI. DIP. Bahaya_ _ **.**_

Sakura tidak yakin apakah memori itu benar-benar sebuah kenyataan, jika itu terjadi Sakura pasti sudah tewas.

 _Atau itu hanya bagian dari alam bawah sadarmu?_ Batinya bertanya.

Mungkin saja begitu. Sakura memang menyukai film berjenis action dan terkadang beberapa adegan dari film itu menghiasi mimpinya. Jika benar memori itu adalah sebuah mimpi, maka itu mimpi terkeren yang bisa Sakura ingat.

"Itachi…" Sakura mengumamkan nama itu sembari membayangkan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, tegap, dengan punggung dan bahu lebar yang bisa membuat Sakura betah bersandar, disertai wajah tampan yang memiliki komposisi jantan, wangi yang menawan, dan senyum yang mengundang Sakura untuk melemparkan dirinya dalam pelukan Itachi membuat senyumnya makin melebar.

 _Berhentlah berkhayal!_ Innernya berteriak dengan nada memerintah saat otaknya memikirkan hal-hal panas di atas ranjang.

"Hah, sadarlah!" ia menepuk pipinya sendiri dan mulai berbenah diri memulai hari. Merapikan tempat tidurnya yang terlihat seperti habis diterpa badai, minum air mineral yang ia letakkan di nakas, keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi dan sambil menunggu baknya penuh ia berjalan ke dapur, mengambil jus jeruk di kulkas dan menonton berita pagi.

Dalam hitungan detik setelah matanya memandang layar, ia menyemburkan minumannya karena melihat kecelakaan yang disiarkan berita persis seperti yang ia alami dalam mimpinya.

Seketika bulu kuduknya merinding ngeri. Jadi, semalam itu… bukan mimpi?

Panik, Sakura mulai berkaca di depan cermin dan menyadari ia memakai baju yang sama Seperti di mimpinya—kaus putih dengan noda tumpahan soda, dan celana jeans hitam—atau Sakura harus menyebutnya kejadian kemarin karena peristiwa itu benar-benar nyata.

Ia mulai mencari keberadaan ponselnya di tas selempang yang ia pakai kemarin. Ponsel itu berada dalam mode pesawat, dan saat Sakura mengembalikannya ke mode normal berbagai macam pesan, e-mail, dan laporan panggilan tak terjawab datang secara beruntun. Nama Sasuke yang paling sering muncul, kemudian Tsunade, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan bahkan beberapa rekan dokternya mengirim pesan yang sama.

Apakah Sakura baik-baik saja?

 _Jika yang kalian maksud apa aku masih hidup? Maka ya! aku masih hidup. Tapi apa aku baik-baik saja? Tidak! Kupikir aku sudah gila!_

 _Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berada di apartemennya? Ia masih hidup—dan ini melegakan, tapi bagaimana dengan kehidupannya setelah ini? pesan terakhir yang ia ingat dari Itachi adalah, akan ada seseorang, atau mungkin beberapa orang yang mencarinya—dan kemungkinan besar akan menahannya, dan kemungkinan terburuk membunuhnya._

"Sial!" Sakura mulai berpikir paranoid sekarang.

Saat itulah ponselnya bordering dengan nyaring, nyaris membuatnya membanting benda itu karena terkejut. Sebuah nomer asing muncul di layar, dan Sakura mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, tapi dia tetap mengangkatnya karena penasaran. Mengangkat panggilan bukan sesuatu yang akan membunuhmu. Pikirnya dramatis.

"Halo," Sakura menyapa dengan suara kecil. Tanpa bisa dicegah, jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat lebih keras. Membuatnya bisa merasakan aliran darah yang menjalar panas di sekitar pipinya.

"Kurang dari satu jam, mereka akan tiba."

"Apa? Siapa ini? mereka siapa?" Alis Sakura berkerut karena berpikir keras. Jelas sekali orang yang tengah menelfonnya bukan tipe orang yang suka basa-basi dan menjelaskan sesuatu dengan rinci. Memangnya dia pikir Sakura memiliki kemampuan cenayang, atau apa?

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Ingat ini baik-baik, jangan katakan apapun soal kejadian semalam…."

"Itachi? Apa itu kau?" Hanya ada satu petunjuk yang bisa Sakura pikirkan saat orang yang menelfonnya mengatakan sesuatu tentang kejadian semalam. Sudah pasti ini orang ini Itachi. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat nomerku? Oh, tunggu kau kan mata-mata. Tentu saja itu hal yang mudah…." Sakura mulai bicara panjang, namun sesuatu menahannya karena ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan naik kendaraan mereka."

"Err—oke." Kata Sakura dengan gugup.

"Jangan percaya dengan apapun yang mereka katakan."

"Ya."

"Tetap siaga dan waspada."

"Baiklah."

"Aku mengawasimu."

Dan panggilan itu terputus begitu saja. Sakura terdiam beberapa detik dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya. _Pria ini benar-benar bertingkah_ _sesuka hatinya sendiri,_ Pikirnya gondok.

Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya karena panggilan tak terduga dari Itachi, gedoran pintu tak sabaran disertai panggilan seseorang yang memanggil namanya dengan panik membuat jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat.

 _Awas saja jika dia Naruto, aku akan menjitak kepalanya keras-keras._ Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Dan saat ia membuka pintu, kejutan lain menunggunya.

Sasuke menubruk tubuhnya dan memberi sebuah pelukan yang membuatnya nyaris sesak nafas.

"Kau masih hidup!"

"Er… tentu saja aku masih hidup." Sakura bicara dengan canggung. Sasuke masih memeluknya dan ia benar-benar merasa aneh ada di pelukan pria itu. Tidak biasanya Sasuke bersikap begini.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangnya khawatir. "Aku mencemaskanmu. Begitu mendengar kecelakaan pesawat aku langsung panik dan takut kehilanganmu," jemarinya bergerilya di pipi Sakura. Menelusuri garis merah muda yang tampak di wajah gadis itu. "Aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku."

 _Apa itu sebuah permintaan, pertanyaan, atau pernyataan?_ Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk memecahkan kecangunggannya. Mulutnya sudah terbuka, namun tertutup beberapa saat kemudian. Ia kehilangan kata-kata.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan, karena ia kembali menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Sakura dalam pelukannya. "Kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku tidak mengatakan ini untuk mendengar jawabanmu. Kupikir jika tidak mengatakan hal yang sudah kupendam, Aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidupku. Kamu tidak perlu menjawabku."

Sakura benar-benar bingung. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

 **Ini dia chapter 2.**

 **Semoga kalian menikmatinya. Sorry, ini jauh lebih singkat dari chapter kemarin.**

 **Sekali lagi, Klik kotak review untuk meninggalkan kesan, pesan, dan komentar.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter 3.**

 **-Al-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terimakasih untuk kalian yang review di chapter 2:**

Image28, rikarika, Khoerun904, Hanny, Rinda Kuchiki, Eleanorde, sakuracharry10, Guest, Arletta Lou, ndnmhr23

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Kau akan menjadi _bridesmaid_ nya Yamanaka?"

Suara berat Sasuke mengaburkan pikiran Sakura yang sedang mengawang jauh. Beberapa menit lalu, setelah pelukan dan kalimat Sasuke yang membuatnya canggung, Sakura berpikir bahwa meminta bantuan Sasuke bukanlah suatu ide yang buruk. Peringatan dari Itachi soal kehadiran mereka—yang Sakura artikan sebagai orang berbahaya yang mengincar nyawanya—membuatnya was-was. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha untuk terus berada di sekitar Sasuke (satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatnya merasa aman. Alasan pertama karena Sasuke bekerja sebagai polisi. Dan alasan kedua, dia selalu membawa pistol di kantongnya.)

"Ya. kami sudah membuat janji seperti itu sejak kecil. Biasalah, khayalan anak perempuan." Sakura berusaha keras membuat nada suaranya terdengar baik-baik saja. Tidak gugup, ataupun terlalu keras. Meskipun jantungnya masih berpacu cepat karena ulah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terlihat saat ini berbeda dengan apa yang Sakura ingat dua minggu lalu. Penampilannya lebih berantakan. Kantung matanya menebal, janggut dan kumisnya tumbuh tak beraturan, tapi entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke masih terlihat menawan. Mungkin karena pria itu memiliki tekstur rahang keras, alis tebal, mata yang tajam, hidung mancung proporsional dan bibir yang menggoda iman. Kesimpulannya, Sasuke tetap tampan meskipun berantakan.

Dulu, Sakura sangat mencintai pria itu. Perasaan itu sangat nyata, kuat dan semakin membesar di setiap waktu, hingga membuat Sakura selalu berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah belahan jiwanya.

Tapi _toh_ , kenyataanya tidak begitu.

Setelah masa remajanya usai, Sakura memaksa dirinya berpikir lebih dewasa. Keadaanlah yang memaksanya, ia hidup sebatang kara setelah kedua orangtuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Pada akhirnya Sakura mengerti bahwa ada banyak hal yang harus diurus. Dunianya tidak hanya berputar pada satu orang saja.

Dan sejak itulah Sakura membuang Sasuke sebagai poros hidupnya.

Awalnya memang berat, namun seiring berjalannya waktu Sakura mulai terbiasa. Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai Naruto mempertemukannya kembali dengan Sasuke. Di momen itu, Sakura mulai mempertanyakan pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia masih menyukai Sasuke sebesar dulu?

Sakura berpikir, dan meninjau ulang. Setiap hari. Namun sayangnya, jawaban itu belum ia dapatkan.

"Termasuk membayangkan sosok suamimu?"

Sakura tidak tahu ini hanya perasaanya saja, atau ia memang mendengar nada menggoda terselip dikalimat Sasuke. Faktanya, pria berambut hitam jelaga itu mengatakan kalimatnya dengan wajah datar. Matanya fokus menatap jalan, tapi jelas ia menengok ke arah Sakura untuk mendapatkan respon.

Untuk yang satu itu, Sakura pura-pura tidak dengar. Jemari lentiknya bergerak untuk menyalakan radio, mengeraskan suaranya, kemudian beralih menatap pemandangan yang terlihat dari kaca mobil.

Sakura tidak perlu memiliki mata di belakang kepala untuk mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sedang menertawakan tingkahnya.

* * *

Pria pemilik rambut hitam panjang yang mulai dihiasi warna abu-abu keperakan, membuka pintu ruangannya dengan sangat keras. Bantingan pintunya bahkan bisa menggetarkan seisi ruangan. Langkah tegapnya menghampiri si anak buahnya yang berdiri di depan meja kerja.

"Persetan dengan ini, Kabuto! Kau harus mendapatkan Zephyr itu apapun yang terjadi!"

Kabuto meringis ketika mendengar suara melengking Orochimaru memarahinya. Atasannya itu baru kembali dari rapat dewan, dan temperamennya yang mudah panas langsung mendidih begitu mendengar kabar soal Itachi yang berhasil kabur membawa Zephyr.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah kalau kau tidak melarangku untuk membunuh Itachi!" tukas Kabuto sengit. Memandang nyalang pada pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai ketua divisi khusus. Sebuah tempat yang kerap juga disebut sebagai tim elit FBI.

"Tidak ada satupun orang waras yang mau memusnahkan Itachi. Dia agen terbaik yang kita miliki." Tatapan Orochimaru menjadi lebih tajam dan mengancam. Aura intimidasinya sangat dirasakan oleh Kabuto, namun pria itu berusaha tetap berdiri pongah.

"Kalaupun dia tidak ada, agen yang lain siap menggantikan posisinya."

Orochimaru mengangkat bahu, memilih untuk tidak menaggapi kalimat sinis Kabuto. Ia memutari meja kerja dan kembali menduduki kursi kebesarannya. "Apa rencanamu?"

Kabuto menekan remot yang ada di meja Orochimaru, untuk memperlihatkan sebuah gambar dari cctv bandara terlihat di layar televisi. "Disana," tunjuk Kabuto pada sosok gadis berambut merah jambu yang sedang bicara dengan seseorang.

"Haruno Sakura, seorang dokter di rumah sakit umum Konoha. Kutebak, dia memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Itachi karena pria itu sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan seorang gadis saat aku bekerja dengannya."

" _Kutebak?"_ Orochimaru mengulang kalimat Kabuto dengan nada tidak senang. "Itu hanya spekulasimu!"

"Kau harus melihat video ini hingga selesai."

Menekan emosinya yang mudah meledak, Orochimaru mengarahkan atensinya ke monitor lagi.

"Kau lihat itu?"

"Apa?"

Kabuto memperbesar gambar video dan mengulanginya. "Perhatikan tangan Itachi. Dia seperti sedang mengambil sesuatu di koper gadis itu."

Orochimaru memandang pergerakan apapun yang dilakukan dua orang itu lekat-lekat. Dan kali ini dia sepakat dengan Kabuto. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gadis itu?"

Senyum aneh terbentuk di bibir Kabuto. "Sesuai prosedur, aku akan melakukan DIP—Disinformation Protokol. Gadis itu pasti mengetahui keberadaan Itachi."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa melakukannya," Membubuhkan tanda tangan pada surat penangkapan yang disodorkan Kabuto padanya, Orochimaru tak lupa menyampaikan pesan penting yang harus Kabuto lakukan. "Jangan sampai gagal, dan jangan bunuh siapapun."

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali pak tua." Tukas Kabuto kesal. Ia berjalan keluar dari kantor Orochimaru dan mengarahkan para rekan kerjanya dari divisi lain untuk segera bergerak.

* * *

Belum satu menit Sakura menginjakkan kaki di ruangan, tiga sosok wanita yang ia kenal baik sebagai sahabatnya, mengerumuni Sakura dengan pelukan dan ucapan syukur mereka.

"Aku senang kau ada di sini, Sakura." ucap Hinata dalam pelukan hangatnya. Tenten menepuk bahu Sakura, dan Ino mengenggam kedua tangan Sakura erat-erat.

"Aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri kalau kau benar-benar jadi korban dalam tragedi itu, _dekorin!_ " suara Ino terdengar sengau, seperti orang habis menangis. Sakura bahkan masih bisa melihat sisa air mata yang mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Hei, sudahlah. Yang penting aku selamat," kata Sakura sembari melepaskan diri dari perhatian sahabatnya. "Dan, kau, _pig!_ Pernikahanmu itu hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengan mata bengkak yang jelek begitu?"

"Aku menangisimu dari pagi, tahu!"

"Dasar cengeng."

"Diam kau, jidat lebar!" sembur Ino kesal. Tapi, selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah memeluk Sakura erat-erat. "Terima kasih, kau masih hidup. Keberadaanmu itu sangat berarti di hidupku."

Sakura membalas pelukan Ino. Sama kencangnya.

"Maaf menyela kalian, tapi kurasa acara mengharukan ini harus diakhiri. Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kutanyakan pada Sakura." Secara tiba-tiba Tenten mengubah suaranya menjadi serius.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Tenten?" Sakura mengarahkan atensinya pada gadis keturunan Cina-Korea setelah ia berpisah dari pelukan Ino.

"Aku sedang nongkrong di kusen jendela saat melihatmu datang bersama seorang cowok super tampan. Jadi, siapa dia?" Seringai usil menghiasi wajah Tenten. Diikuti dengan sorot mata ingin tahu langsung menyergap Ino dan Hinata.

"Sasuke." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Satu kata itu langsung membuat Ino histeris. "Sasuke yang itu?! Sasuke Uchiha yang arogan, tampan dan rupawan waktu SMP?"

Sakura mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke." Ino mulai menariknya untuk duduk di sofa tunggu butik. Desainernya belum datang, dan Ino tahu bahwa ia memiliki cukup waktu untuk menginterogasi Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang menjadi fokus perbincangan itu memutar bola mata bosan, tak ingin topik tentang Sasuke dibahas lebih lanjut. "Kalian bisa bertanya sesuatu tentang Amerika, atau bagaimana seminarku di sana? Itu lebih menarik daripada membahas teman masa kecilku."

Ino menggeleng tak setuju. "Kisah tentang cinta adalah topik yang paling enak untuk di bahas," Katanya sok bijak. "Dan yang aku ketahui, tidak ada kata teman diantara pria dan wanita," Katanya sambil melirik ke arah Tenten. Gadis bercepol itu mengangguk setuju sembari memamerkan bukti cincin di jari manis. Cincin emas putih yang dipasang oleh Hyuuga Neji, sahabat sekaligus tunangannya.

Sakura mengerang keras. Ia beralih memandang Hinata, wanita yang selalu tenang dan bijak dalam menanggapi masalah apapun. Berusaha meminta bantuannya untuk membungkam mulut usil Ino dan Tenten, tapi yang terjadi justru kebalikannya.

"Apa pria itu kekasih Sakura?"

Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar. Tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

Bahkan Hinata ikut menginterogasinya!

* * *

Sakura sedang sendirian saat ia mematut diri dalam balutan gaun berwarna _fuchsia_ dengan material tulle transparan yang dilapisi bahan satin yang menutupi dada hingga paha, saat seorang remaja laki-laki meringsek masuk ke dalam butik dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa kau dokter Sakura?"

"Ya. Dan kau?"

"Aku Mike. Mike Ivars. Mungkin kau tidak ingat, tapi kau yang menyelamatkan adikku saat ia mengalami alergi kacang dan harus di bawa ke rumah sakit."

"Ivars?" Sakura berusaha mengingat. Alisnya melengkung tinggi dan berkerut-kerut.

"Itu sudah lama. Kalau kau tak meningatnya tidak apa-apa," Mike mulai menggerakkan tangannya gelisah. Sesekali melemparkan pandangannya ke luar butik. "Kalau kau tak keberatan, maukah kau keluar sebentar untuk melihatnya? Dia sedang berulang tahun dan aku ingin memberinya kejutan dengan mempertemukannya pada dokter yang menyelamatkan nyawanya."

Pesan Itachi yang menyuruhnya untuk waspada membuat Sakura merasa ragu untuk menerima tawaran Mike. Tapi, sisi lembut dalam dirinya menolak Untuk berprasangka. _Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan sikap berterimakasih, sama seperti pasienmu yang lain._ Begitulah yang Sakura pikirkan.

Mike menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Baiklah. Jangan lebih dari sepuluh menit ya?" Sakura menyetujui dan mengikuti langkah Mike yang berjalan mendahuluinya dan kini tengah membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

Saat langkah kaki berbalut sepatu hak tingginya berada di luar butik, sepuluh orang pria berjas hitam yang semuanya memiliki tubuh besar, mengurung Sakura dalam sebuah lingkaran. Sakura berbalik panik. Mencari jejak Mike, tapi anak itu tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya.

Seorang pria jangkung berambut abu-abu pudar telah berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Jemarinya panjangnya membetulkan letak kacamata bulat yang melorot ke hidung. Bibir tipisnya membentuk seringai aneh saat mata gelapnya tertuju pada Sakura.

"Nona Haruno, selamat siang. Aku Yakushi Kabuto, dari FBI. Bisa bicara denganmu sebentar?"

 _Sial ini jebakan!_ Dalam imajinasinya, Sakura sedang menepuk jidat lebarnya keras-keras. Mengumpat sisi baiknya yang mudah percaya pada orang lain.

"Sebenarnya kau sudah bicara padaku," Tanggap Sakura dingin. Ia mulai memikirkan berbagai alasan yang terdengar masuk akal agar bisa menghindar dari mereka. "Dengar, aku punya acara penting dengan sahabatku, dan kau tidak bisa merusaknya. Kalau sudah selesai bicara, biarkan aku pergi."

Sakura melangkah mundur dengan hati-hati. Namun barikade pria kaku berjas itu tidak memberinya jalan.

"Kau harus masuk ke dalam mobil, Haruno." Peringatan Kabuto yang juga diikuti dorongan paksa salah satu pria dalam lingkaran itu membuat Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah Kabuto duduk di sampingnya, mobil yang mereka tumpangi meluncur membelah jalan. Sakura mengigit bagian dalam pipinya, kebiasaannya untuk menekan rasa takut.

"Kami tahu kau berada pada penerbangan malam lalu, di salah satu pesawat yang jatuh maksudku." Kabuto membuka tas, mengambil laptop dan sebuah map dari dalamnya. Kemudian mengangsurkan sebuah map itu pada Sakura. "Aku yakin kau pernah melihat pria ini."

Sakura membuka map yang disodorkan Kabuto dan mendapati foto Itachi bersama serentetan dokumen yang membuat kepalanya pening. Ada banyak sekali angka dan kalimat kata mati. Sebagai seorang dokter, Sakura memang terbiasa dengan kematian, tapi tidak dengan deskripsi _bagaimana cara orang itu mati._ Sakura bukan dokter forensik yang terbiasa menangani mayat seseorang yang meninggal dengan cara tak wajar. Ia menutup file itu. Menahan nafasnya sesaat, dan kembali memandang Kabuto yang menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan."

Kabuto langsung menekan tombol putar di laptop pangkuannya, lalu memutar laptop itu ke arah Sakura. "Kau bertemu dengannya sebelum melewati keamanan."

"Dia menabrakku, kemudian kami sempat berbincang singkat."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Dia berbahaya, nona."

Sakura bergeming. Apa yang dikatakan pria ini persis dengan peringatan Itachi soal DIP.

" _Mereka akan menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang aku, menjelek-jelekkan aku, mengatakan mentalku tidak stabil, aku berbahaya, dan gila. Semua yang diucapkan mereka akan terdengar meyakinkan. Dan jika mereka sering mengatakan: stabil, keamanan, keselamatan, itu artinya mereka akan membunuhmu atau paling tidak kau akan dipenjara dalam waktu yang sangat lama."_

Sakura tidak tahu bahwa hidupnya akan berubah drastis seperti ini hanya karena bertemu seorang pria.

"Apa dia bicara soal Nara Shikamaru?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud," jawab Sakura cepat, dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman mendapat pandangan menusuk, sekaligus tatapan menilai yang dilayangkan Kabuto padanya. "Cara bicaramu seperti menginterogasi, dan aku tidak menyukai itu. Aku perlu menelfon pengacaraku."

Kabuto tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia mengambil map yang ada di pangkuan Sakura, kemudian beralih pada ponselnya. Menekan beberapa tombol, menunggu sesaat dan mulai bicara, "Siapkan tempatnya." Katanya dengan nada memerintah.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" Sakura bertanya curiga.

"Ke tempat yang aman dan terlindungi."

 _Dia akan mengurungku, atau membunuhku?_ Pikir Sakura kalut. Sebenarnya, Sakura bisa saja membuka pintu mobil di sebelah kanannya kemudian melompat keluar. Tapi setelah mempertimbangkannya kembali, Sakura sadar, nyalinya tidak sebesar itu.

"Aku mau turun." Pinta Sakura.

"Ini bukan taksi nona."

Jawaban dari Kabuto membuat Sakura jengkel. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk menangkapku!"

"Tentu saja aku punya," Kabuto merogoh saku dalam jasnya. Mengeluarkan surat penangkapan yang dibubuhi tanda tangan dan cap resmi.

Manik hijau gadis itu melebar ketika nama lengkapnya tercantum di surat itu. Otaknya mulai memikirkan rencana cadangan dengan cepat. _Ponsel!_ Kata itu melengking di pikirannya. Tanpa gerakan kentara, Sakura mulai mencari keberadaan benda persegi itu. Orang pertama yang ia pikirkan untuk dimintai bantuan adalah Sasuke, tapi sialnya, Sakura baru sadar bahwa ia tidak membawa ponsel maupun tas selempangnya karena terburu-buru mengikuti Mike si penipu.

 _Terkutuk kau, dasar penipu!_

Sakura mulai marah dan kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kalau sudah begini, ia hanya bisa menggantungkan harapan terakhirnya pada Itachi. Berharap bahwa pria itu benar-benar mengawasinya.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Proses bikin fic ini adalah: ketik- tinggalkan- lupakan- baca lagi- edit- tambahin kata dan deskripsi- tinggalkan- baca lagi,- ngerasa udah pas- baru posting.**

 **Intinya, fic ini harus lewat proses 'pengendapan' dulu.**

 **Selisih posting chap 2 ke 3 agak cepat (gak kaya chap 1 ke 2) karena aku lagi senggang. Tapi gak tau deh nanti chap 4 gimana. Mungkin kalian harus sabar menunggu karena aku udah mulai (padat) kuliah lagi. Hehehee…**

 **5/2/2018**

 **-Al-**


End file.
